


Three Course Loving

by OohTheEdge



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Olive oil in, RAAAAAW, Season the ass before you eat it, What's Gordon Ramsay's least favorite way to have sex?, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge
Summary: It's Star and Marco's anniversary! Marco is making every effort to make it one worth remembering for the rest of their lives. But of course, not everything goes as planned as Star makes things a little more interesting. To put it lightly, she ends up changing the phrase "playing with your food."





	Three Course Loving

Star's eyes cracked open. Her nostrils flared, caressed by an encompassing sweetness wafting though her door. It pulled her out of bed, seemingly making her hover as the scent directed her towards the source. She traveled down the second floor hallway of the Diaz household, sniffing every which way. She floated down the stairs, through the living room and finally reached the kitchen.

She walked in on the sight of Marco with his back turned, in the midst of putting something together, while something else was baking in the oven. He was lost in the task as much as he was lost in the spanish music that blared from a nearby radio.

He began pouring some sugar, cinnamon, flour and several teaspoons of other nearby powders into a large mixing bowl. He thrust a whisk into the bowl as it spiraled vigorously within for several minutes. Once he stopped, he reached out to a nearby bottle of buttermilk, which was poured into the bowl, followed by a couple of eggs. Marco continued stirring and mixing, the plethora of ingredients culminating into thick liquid.

Marco took a nearby bottle labeled "coconut oil", held it upside down and drew circles along a cast iron skillet. He ladled the mixture, which Star figured out to be batter, onto the skillet until it formed an almost perfect circle the size of a dinner plate. Several minutes and a few spatula flips later, and the pancake was formed. Marco repeated the process a few more times until a a tower of five pancakes stood tall upon a plate.

Star stood speechless, her salivating tongue lolling out of her mouth as she watched her breakfast being made before her eyes with ravenous intent.

The boy then approached the fridge and took out of it some cream cheese. He went to the Stand Mixer and began pouring some more sugar, a few drops of vanilla extract, several spoonfuls of cream cheese, and about half a block of butter into the bowl. With a flick of a switch, the machine roared to life, mixing everything into a creamy yellowish paste. A few minutes in, the machine ceased and Marco scooped a bit of the concoction with a finger to taste. After a shake of his head, he took a nearby box labeled "heavy cream" and let it flow onto the bowl.

Once he was done, the mixer was silenced once more and Marco brought out another bowl to hold the creamy mixture.

As she watched, a smile stretched to each of Star's heart-shaped cheek marks.

With lightning speed, Star vaulted over the kitchen table, then the countertop at the center of the kitchen. Her body bent and her arms spread, she prepared to go in for the kill, like a leopard on the verge of pouncing on its prey.

Before Marco even realized it, he felt a pair of strong, noodle-like arms squeeze his torso. The sudden embrace and the subsequent shouting of "Hey Marco!" knocked him off his stupor, cutting off a spanish verse.

Marco let out a yelp as the bowl hopped from the countertop and landed hard upon the solid marble. Both of them ended up covered in that thick cream.

"Oops." Star remarked apologetically as her bestie's somewhat perturbed look was cast her way. The guilt that assailed her loosened her grip on him and she couldn't help but rub her arm in shame.

Marco let out a sigh as his eyes scanned the mess that was made. Splotches of yellowish white were splattered all over the walls, kitchen utensils and appliances. Even the nearby radio.

"G'morning to you too, Star," Marco dryly said, his back kept towards her as one hand reached over the bowl he was working on and the other one wiped down the area with a dishrag.

"I-I-I didn't mean to!" Star stammered as her hands waved frantically. "I was just- you were- I wanted to-"

"It's fine, it's fine." After the kitchen more or less reverted to its original cleanliness, he continued mixing. He re-added a little bit of what he had in the bowl as he went along.

Somewhat relieved that he wasn't totally mad, Star stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say or do. Until that entrancing scent came back to her in full force and all was right with the world.

"Mmm." She sniffed around, her gaze zeroing in on the lit oven. Her senses felt caressed by the decadence of cinnamon filling the air.

She peered into the window, seeing those large, fluffy pastries being baked towards perfection.

"Cinnamon rolls?" Star asked quizzically.

"Mm-hm. And cinnamon pancakes." Marco answered. "Thought it'd be a great breakfast to start our anniver-."

Marco froze and his eyes grew to the size of the china they were going to dine on when realization hit him like a bucket of ice water. Star noticed this and was promptly confused.

"Oh, no..." Marco quietly spoke with dread.

"Uhh, you okay there, bud?" Star tilted her head to the side, wondering why Marco was being weirder than usual.

"Star! You're not supposed to be down here yet!" Marco slumped against the counter, looking severely defeated. "Darn it, I wanted to make everything first and surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. Heheh." Star sheepishly rubbed her cheek, feeling as though she might've ruined things further. "Should I just go back to bed and let you do your thing? Act all surprised for you?"

Marco shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I was hoping to start out your day the happiest it can be and keep that going for the rest of the weekend. Because boy have I got some plans for our anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"Yeah, remember? Six months ago today we started..." A smile crept onto his face as he remembered the day fondly. "...y'know. Being a thing."

"Wha- Ohhhhh." When she finally got it, her confusion melted into contentment. She shone a warm and loving smile. She gave him a hug, this time their chests clinging to one another.

"Aww, you remembered!" Star nuzzled her cheek against Marco's, further spreading the cream that coated their faces. "You don't hafta do all that! I'm just glad you remembered anyways. I don't care what you do as long as I get to spend time with you."

"Heh. Thanks, Star." Marco chuckled nervously as their close proximity left him warm and fuzzy inside. She released her grip and the two became momentarily lost in each other's eyes.

Marco became acutely aware of the mess on Star's face and his maternal instincts took the wheel, the urge to clean her rising.

"Uh, you got a some-" He wiped it off, coating the tips of his fingers.

Before Marco's hand parted, Star gripped his wrist almost instantaneously. His heart skipped a beat at the sudden motion. And it quickened when he saw a look of want that he had come to know far too well.

His fingers were pulled to her mouth. They slipped past her lips, squeezed by the heat and moisture of her mouth while her teeth softly held them in place. Her tongue tickled him as it thoroughly lapped up all the cream until there was none left.

Marco's digits were liberated with a soft smack. She gave Marco an innocent smile, while the boy himself couldn't help but feel rather hot and bothered by what just transpired.

"Ha-how was it?" Marco asked, his lips and his voice quivering. His mind laid in shambles and the look she was giving him wasn't helping matters, either.

"I dunno, you tell me."

"Wha-"

With a speed that would leave anyone staggered, Marco's face was suddenly brought to Star's as she began running her tongue all over him, greedily collecting every bit of frosting she could find. His mind raced at how strange he felt about her licking his face like she was a dog. Churning from deep within were feelings of discomfort, embarrassment, and most prevalent of all, arousal.

Once Star finished, her tongue hung out of her mouth for a few moments to show how much she gathered. Before he knew it, his lips were stolen by hers and her tongue jammed itself down his throat. He could feel her exploring every nook and cranny, slathering the insides with all that cream that covered his face. Initially, he was caught off guard and resisted until the sweet taste of his girlfriend and the concoction that he had mixed himself sent him down down a blissful trip to Flavortown.

She held his cheeks together, keeping them in place as Marco's hands snaked around her lower back. At that point, all the icing had been long gone and they were just simply sucking face. He thrust his hips a bit, wordlessly showing Star how much more he wanted. She hummed against his lips, conveying her approval.

After what felt like ages, the two finally parted with a loud "ahh" as though they had just drank something cool and refreshing. They gazed listlessly into each other, letting their expressions and their shortened breaths speak for themselves.

"Needs a bit more cinnamon." Marco softly whispered, his voice low and husky. "But other than that, it's pretty good. I should uh, probably get back to making breakfast."

"Mm-hmmm..." Star's glistening, half-lidded eyes seemed to belie another type of hunger.

Just as Marco was getting back to work, his arm jerked back. He stopped dead in his tracks as Star grasped his wrist once more.

"Not sure if I'm feeling cinnamon rolls or pancakes today, Marco." Star batted her eyelashes as she spoke, each blink sending a shudder through his skin. "I want something else."

"Erm. Like... what?" In the back of his mind, he knew very well what she wanted. And while he exhibited his usual willful ignorance, that same spot in the back of his mind was more than ready to oblige.

"How much of that frosting ya still got left?" Star said, cleaning off whatever was left on her face.

"Plenty of it. Why?"

Star didn't answer. Instead she winked at him before letting him go and sauntering towards the bowl that held the mixture in question. With it in hand, she directed Marco to sit on the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. He did it without question, watching Star intently to see her ideas unraveling into action.

"Hmm." Star tapped her chin as she looked ponderously at Marco then to the bowl of frosting sitting next to him. With a snap and a face that silently said "eureka!" she went back to the counter top and rummaged through the pantry. She returned with her hands full with various other creams and sauces. Accompanying the bowl of frosting was a jar of peanut butter, a jar of strawberry jam, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a bottle of maple syrup.

Star spread Marco's legs, nestling herself between them to get closer. She reached for his hoodie. Pulling the zipper down, it gave way to the gray t-shirt beneath. She spread his sweater wide open, to the point where it rested at his wrists and acted as a psuedo bind that kept his hands in place.

Star lightly pushed him back, forcing him to lean on his arms. Taking his shirt in her hand, crept up his body. Marco shivered as he felt his bare chest revealing itself to the world and, more importantly, Star.

"Ooh yeah, that's what I'm hankerin' for."

She purred at the sight of his hardy bod. Pectorals and abdominal sculpted and refined by a long period of martial arts training and fighting monsters. Her hands gently explored all the ridges and valleys of his torso, forcing Marco to quiver.

Star started dabbing some frosting on her fingers, swiping them throughout Marco's body. His torso acted as a canvas with the edible spreadables as her paints. He couldn't really see very well what she was making, but he felt straight lines going horizontally and vertically all over him.

"Ta-da!" She spoke triumphantly as she finished. A large hash was drawn on bare flesh. "You up for some Tic-Tac-Toe, Marco?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation he's in. But since he's stuck there, he might as well go with the flow.

"Dibs on the strawberry jam." Marco stated as he stuck a few fingers in the jar.

"I'll take the peanut butter!" Star did the same to the peanut butter jar. Then, without another word, drew an X on the topmost square. "Your turn!"

With a roll of his eyes Marco drew an O at the very center. Star followed up by drawing an X to the left of the first one. Marco then drew one to the right of Star's first one, denying her a victory. Star, without really thinking, drew one at the center bottom of the board. After that, Marco drew another O below his second one and to the left of his first one.

Star stopped herself from making any further moves when she realized that victory was miles away from her grasp and much closer to Marco's. He had two paths to it, and even if Star could block one, he could just take the other.

"Well?" Marco spoke, grinning confidently. "Your move, Star."

Out of spite, Star dipped more of her fingers in each of the spreadables she brought while using her free hand to smear the board and make an even bigger mess on Marco's chest.

"Hey, what gives?"

Star remained silent. She opted instead to take her "paints" and make something else on her live canvas. She worked with great focus, her fingers making all kinds of twists and turns all over Marco. He just knew he was going to need a hot shower and a deep scrubbing after all this.

"Aaaand, voila!" Star stepped back to marvel at the fruits of her labor. "Now it's a unicorn!"

Lo and behold there it was. The drawn beast was made with a surprising amount of detail, its body and its horn made with the vanilla frosting. Strawberry jam flowed down its neck and out of its rear, making the mane and the tail, respectively. Its eyes were dotted with peanut butter and its hooves composed of chocolate and maple syrup.

"Huh. That's actually not bad." Marco complimented, staying still as to not sully a fine work of art.

"Marco, Marco! Where's your phone?" Star jumped in place. "I gotta get a pic of this and send it to everyone!"

"It's right over on the-" Marco's sentence died on his lips the moment he saw Star snatch his phone. "counter."

The phone repeatedly flashed as Star saved several albums worth of pictures and subsequently uploaded them to various social media.

"Hee-hee. Oh yeah, I'm so glad I thought of this."

"Whatever." Marco scoffed. "We both know you only drew this because you were losing."

Star took offense and lowered the phone. "You don't know that! It was an alternate future; no one knows what would've happened- it's a maaagical myysteryyy!"

"Ugh." Marco remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Mmmaybe the unicorn knows!" Star brought her face closer to the drawn equine's face, which was painted on Marco's left breast. "Whaddya say, lil' guy?"

Marco let out a little moan as Star's tongue slowly dragged across his breast, smudging the unicorns face and grazing his nipple. Star felt it stiffen as she licked up the strawberry jam and frosting that surrounded it.

"Anyways, enough playing with my food. I think it's time to dig in."

Staring it down like it was a lone chocolate chip, Star engulfed Marco's nipple Her lips puckered around it as her tongue toyed with it, forcing cries of pleasure to leak out of his lips. With a pop, she released it from her mouth. She moved on to the next one, repeating a similar action as she pinched and pressed the one she just played with orally.

"A-ah!" Marco felt electricity throbbing from his nubs to the rest of his body. The sensation intensified when Star began applying teeth, nibbling at him gently. Enough to elicit a reaction but not enough to hurt him.

"Geez, Marco. You really like your tit played with as much as I do."

He offered no response, too occupied with failing to stifle more moans as his lover continued turning his body into breakfast.

Star descended further, kissing, sucking, and licking as she journeyed deeper towards depths often explored in the past. Every spot graced by her mouth pulsed with ticklish heat. When she reached his navel, she stuck some nearby peanut butter into it, inserting her tongue soon after.

And thus she reached the border between sensual and sexual. The two concepts blurring as Star stopped at the top of Marco's pants, on the cusp of crossing over to the next level of their little tryst. Her tongue dragged across her lips, her main course just a few barriers of fabric away.

Star wasted no time undoing the clasp and zipper and letting his jeans fall to his ankles. Star's lustful gaze laser focused on the tent that Marco was pitching. She can see it yearning to get out, aching for release.

Without a second thought from either of them, the undies dropped, and Marco's engorged member sprung to attention. Star gripped him by the base, evoking a light yelp. She stroked it, feeling his heat and life force pulsing beneath her palm.

"Hmm. Needs a lil' somethin' somethin'. For flavor." Star's hand stretched towards the jar of strawberry jam before Marco blocked it.

"Er, I don't wanna hafta deal with all those tiny seeds." Marco chided, his voice laced with apprehension.

"Fiiine." Star replied in exasperation as her hand reached out for the bowl of frosting. She was blocked once more.

"Gotta save some for breakfast."

Star rolled her eyes. And before she could get any more annoyed by him, an idea struck her like a bolt of lighting. She reached out for the jar of peanut butter.

She sucked and salivated on two of her fingers, making sure they get as moist as possible before sticking them both into the thick butter. She dug a rather wide hole into it, making sure it was moist and spacious enough for a certain something to fit.

"Star, what are yo-whoa-hooohhh..."

And just like that, Marco's dick was thrust into the jar of peanut butter. He felt himself immersed into gooey, creamy goodness. It felt nothing like how Star feels, but boy was it up there. As Star twisted and jerked him, she entrapped his gaze with hers, forcing him to peer into those blue abysses, the depths of her lust unfathomable.

The moment she felt he was thoroughly coated, she released him from the jar. She took the nearby bottle of chocolate syrup, held his dick in place and squeezed the sweet, thickened goodness upon him, glazing his entire length like it was a dessert hot dog.

Marco gulped with anticipation. A torrent of sweat ran down his face while his heart went far beyond their normal rate. He became acutely aware of how hot this was, his body acting on his own accord as his dick throbbed, vocalizing what Marco couldn't. However, Star heard loud and clear.

Marco felt himself enveloped in moist warmth once more as Star instantly took all of him at once, all the way to the base. He leaned forward, his hands quickly pulling his hoodie off himself as they held on to Star's head for dear life, his fingers entangled in her hair.

Her lips traveled back and forth on him. When she moved back, her tongue intentionally dragged behind as it rested beneath his member, before slithering back into her mouth when she moves forward again. She repeated the action, taking all of him at once over and over, each motion bringing Marco one step closer to the end they both desired.

As she went on, she heard several hitches in Marco's throat and felt his hands grip her head tighter. Though the stern pull hurt a little, she didn't mind it at all. She always liked it when he's inadvertently rough. She drew almost all the way back, his entire cock, now slick with salivated peanut butter and chocolate, was nearly exposed saved for his head, which was held by Star's soft lips and prodded by her tongue.

It was more than he could take and, with a guttural groan, Marco let loose ropes upon ropes of his seed, while absentmindedly, forcing Star to take him all the way to the hilt as he did so, making sure he went as deep as he could go as he came down her throat.

For a moment, Star was taken aback by the sudden jerk, but quickly surrendered herself to his will as she felt warm, virile seed filling her mouth and flowing down her gullet. The saltiness of his essence was a nice additive to the sweetness that filled it prior.

The only thing heard throughout the entire house was the near-silent sounds of gulping as Star swallowed as much as she could. It proved more than she could take, as droplets ran down her chin and onto the tiled floor below.

"Whew, that was..." Marco struggled to speak between pants. "...wow."

"Pah!" Star remarked as she released herself, Marco's dick bouncing upon exit. She wiped what was left of the cum off her mouth and cleared off what's left of the peanut butter, chocolate, and cum off his dick with her tongue.

Tuckered out, Marco laid down the counter. He studied the ceiling as he chased after his fleeing breaths. His eyes shut for a bit, giving them a rest. He heard some shuffling nearby but paid no mind to it.

"Marcooo~" That familiar delivery of his name perked his ears up. A weight plopped itself on his stomach, followed by the sensation of wet fabric.

When Marco's eyes cracked open, he was somewhat surprised to see the ceiling eclipsed by the topless form of Star looming over him. She gazed at him intensely, her hair draped on one side. Both of her hands flanked his head, leaving no way out of this one.

It should've stricken him with fear. The possibility that their brazen little tryst would go on for far longer than it should, considering his parents were still in bed and could wake up at any moment. Deep within him, he felt like he should stop while they're ahead. Push her off, get their clothes back on and get back to making breakfast and acting on the rest of his plans for the weekend. But like always, Star finds a way to divert from the path he'd already paved himself. Unrelenting and always unexpected, but never unwelcome.

Which was why he reached out for the jar of strawberry jam, dabbing a couple fingers in the sweet red goo.

Star took his hand in her mouth once more, enjoying the taste of him dipped in strawberry as her tongue slipped between and swirled around his fingers. Though the moment was brief, the tingling sensation made it feel like it lasted longer.

Strawberry still remained on his finger even after Star released him. She brought his hand to a budding breast, letting him draw a couple vertical lines over it, causing him to graze a nipple. She cooed with delight, savoring the feeling of his skin on hers as they glided across her modest bust. He extended a hand towards the jar of jam once more, pouring a bigger heaping on one hand before clapping to coat both of them.

As if he was applying sunscreen, Marco laid both palms flat against Star's chest as they slowly descended, slight red covering most of her pallid torso. He gave her nipples a few playful pinches, evoking squeals of fervor from his lover.

And like before, he made her lean back as he proceeded to lap up all that he slathered, like a dish that was too good to leave any remnant of it left on the plate. He gave extra attention to her little nubs, nibbling and suckling on them as she did to his. While one hand focused on keeping her from falling too far back, Marco brought his other to his mouth, cleaning as well as lubricating his fingers before they dove into her panties and found her sopping wet pussy.

Star held and tugged at a fistful of his hair as she felt tiny little shocks left in the wake of his tongue as he traveled every inch of her body. She buried her mouth in his hair, futilely attempting to suppress her squeals. For several agonizing moments, she could sense nothing but Marco's mouth and his fingers playing her body like an instrument, the sound and rhythm completely under his control.

"M-M-Marco! Sto-ahh. Wait!" She tapped him repeatedly on his back as she begged. He dropped everything, but didn't release any part of him from her. His fingers remained inside of her and his lips still puckered around her nipple.

With a loud pop that made her wince, his lips let her go. He peered at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah? What's up?"

She held him by the cheeks, the distance between their foreheads closed tightly. Passion and determination burned within her big blue eyes.

"You. Inside me. On this counter. Now." She radiated power and authority that compelled Marco to simply nod and obey.

However, he took the lead as Star suddenly found herself bent over the counter with her beau standing behind her. His hand reached over towards the spreadables that sat idly on the counter, then dabbed each finger with a different one.

Marco's hands ran a straight path starting from the back of her neck then down her back. Her body stiffened and she nearly fell forward when he traveled through the sensitive space between her little wings. They twitched and fluttered gently out of reflex.

"Hoo-hoo-ooo-ooohh. Where are you taking that hand, Mr. Diaz?"

He merely chuckled in reply, his hand journeying to her petite, firm rear. He gave her a playful smack before pulling her panties to her knees.

He parted her cheeks, slathering what was left on his fingers all over her nether regions. Star squirmed, the feeling of Marco's fingers glazing her private parts ratcheting her arousal up several notches.

He rose back up and began peppering the back of her neck with falling kisses. He took his time, especially between her wings. They involuntarily flapped harder, slapping and tickling his cheeks. He took the tips of one of them in his lips as he pinched the other.

"Hnnngh!" Star once again nearly fell limp from the unbearable sensation that shocked her nerves to life. Her face kissed the counter as failed to keep her pleasured shrieks in check.

Star let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when Marco finally released her wings and continued his downward journey. Once he returned to the promised land, he spread her apart one more time, savoring the sight of his soon-to-be-meal served with a rainbow of spreadables. He licked his own lips before commencing doing the same to hers.

"Ma-ha-haa...mmmh! Mar-hnngghh...!" Two syllables that usually left her lips on daily basis struggled to emerge as she was ravaged by his dextrous tongue, hitting every crevice it could find. Star balled her fists and bit her lips so hard, the stretching of her skin was nearly audible.

The moment it entered her pussy, her arms darted to the other side of the counter. As she held onto the edge for dear life, the marble started to crack beneath her deathly grip. Her legs turned into jelly, the only thing keeping them steady was Marco gripping her ass tight.

Marco enjoyed the sounds of his lover just as much as he enjoyed her taste. It felt like an orgy of flavors on his tongue. A variety of sweetness mingled and melted into one another, overwhelming his taste buds. Regardless, Star's musk and natural taste stood above the rest, and he devoured her as if he was starving. Boldness taking hold of him, Marco's tongue wandered a little higher, prodding her anus. She clenched in response, disallowing him entrance for a moment before she relaxed. He gathered as much saliva as he could in his mouth before letting it dribble onto her rectum. He then stuck a couple fingers in, her canal slowly yet surely yielding to him.

With a moan, she tightened once more, firmly holding his digits in place. She breathed a sigh and all the tension eroded away as she allowed Marco deeper access. His fingers widened, hoping to spread her out a little.

Much to Star's disappointment, she felt her lover's fingers leave her. The sound of a wrapper being hastily ripped rung out in the air. She was about to look back and before she knew it, every inch of Marco's girth stretched her even wider. Jolts of pleasure shooting throughout every fiber of her being.

"Don't wanna risk infection," Marco stated, seeing that Star was about to express disapproval of his use of protection. Strain faintly laid beneath his voice. "None of this stuff is safe to have inside you, y'know."

Star nodded in begrudging agreement before Marco thrust once and reminded her of her place. The sounds of flesh clapping against flesh and Star's cries harmonizing with Marco's grunts reverberated throughout the kitchen. Her legs were on the verge of collapse as she buckled beneath the bliss. Marco could feel his groin gradually numbing at how warm and tight she was, despite his using a condom. Her inner walls coiled around him, bringing him ever closer to the brink.

"Hahh, hah-ha-hold up!" Star strained to say, though Marco got the message loud and clear. With great difficulty, she stood up straight, forcing Marco to remove himself from her.

"If you're gonna finish," Star began, now sitting on the counter facing Marco. She spread her lower lips wide and her legs even wider. Her arousal started to pool atop the counter. "At least do it in here. I need my fill, nah'mean?"

Grabbing the condom by the protruding tip, she slid it off Marco and tossed it away in one swift motion. Any prospect of an argument left his mind as it was replaced by the desire to please his woman and placate his need to seed.

Star leaned back as she pulled Marco by his erection, bringing him closer to her drenched sex. She spat in her palm and rubbed it along the head of his dick to ensure a smoother entry. She reached out for the spreadables nearby, scooping up a ball of peanut butter on a couple fingers before engulfing it in her mouth.

The moment their flesh united, so too did their lips. The sweet, thick butter ebbed between their mouths as their pelvises pushed and pulled against one another. It slowly melted, seeping out of their mouths, falling down their chins in little droplets.

Marco reached out for the bottle of chocolate syrup. His lips left hers with a loud smack as he squeezed the bottle atop her chest, making dark brown circles that stood out among the pale. As he continued rigorously railing her, his tongue dashed all over her chocolate covered chest. The intensity of his motions brought her back flat on the counter.

She guided one of his hands to the jar of strawberry jam. She dipped a couple of his fingers and promptly stuck them in her mouth, her shrill cries replaced with muffled moans that were just as loud, and could only escalate further as she inched ever so closer to the brink.

As she writhed profusely beneath him, Star instinctively threw her limbs around Marco, her arms tightly wound around his neck and her legs locking him, denying him any chance of escape. No chance of pulling out.

But that didn't matter as Star's voice reached her absolute peak the moment her libido did the same. The moment proved infectious as Marco too hit his climax and he felt himself flood his girlfriend's insides with his heavy cream. It was enough to seep out of her and drip off the edge of the counter.

He folded over, falling atop her as fatigue enveloped him as heavily as the sweat and sugary sweets all over their bodies. All the strength left her limbs as they unwound from Marco's body and fell upon the marble. She laid spread eagle across the countertop as her lover rested his head on her chest like she was a pillow.

With what little strength he could muster, Marco raised himself to meet Star's gaze. They stared into each other's panting faces, tiredly smiling one another before meeting for a slow, passionate kiss. A feeling of relief and joy welled up in Star while a feeling of accomplishment welled up in Marco. Turns out their anniversary weekend was starting out strong and he felt that it could only get be-

The shrill, incessant beeping of the fire alarm knocked Marco back to his feet. His frantic gaze darted to the oven. Vibrant orange filling its window as smoke erupted through the door.

"Oh no!" Marco shrieked as the oven shut off with a turn of the knob and he peered into the window. The cinnamon rolls he poured so much efforts in were reduced to flaming black husks of what they once were. "My rolls are ruined!"

"Aww, that sucks." Star lamented with indifference. The pancakes that were supposed to go with the rolls crossed her sight. "Least we got the pancakes still. Breakfast isn't totally ruined."

Marco sighed. "I guess not."

"In fact, hand those to me now. I'm still hungry."

With nothing else to do, Marco obliged, carrying the plate of pancakes over to her. Much to his disgust, Star scooped a handful of his cum that still flowed out of her pussy and rubbed some all over one of the fluffy cakes. She took a huge bite, her eyes alight as she savored every last bit of Marco's make in her mouth.

"Mmooo, thish ish- mmm!" She hummed in delight as she took second bite, even when she didn't even finish the first one. She finished the whole thing in seconds. "Marcoff, yoush gotta try thish."

"No thanks, I'm... I'm good." He responded, raising a deterring palm and sticking a tongue out in disgust. "I think I'll just skip breakfast for to-"

A small piece of pancake covered in his batter flew into his mouth and Marco immediately coughed it out.

"Oh my gosh Star, why!?" He rushed to the sink, gulping as much dishwater as he could to wash all traces of himself out of his mouth. He got to the point where he squeezed a bottle of dish soap into his mouth and started scrubbing his tongue with a clump of steel wool. Hysterical laughter bellowed out of Star, her gut busting at Marco's extreme reaction to tasting his own cum.

"Marco, did you burn something again?" Angie called out as she descended the stairs. Rafael was following close behind her, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

The two stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what state their kitchen was in. The oven was still acting as a lit chimney, the whole room was a mess, and their son was taste testing steel wool. Most bizarre of all was his girlfriend/roommate sitting on the counter, cum that presumably belonged to their son seeping out of her while eating a pancake with her bare hands.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star waved as she finished the rest of her pancake. Marco turned his back to his folks, his red, shaking face resting on his palms.

The parents simply walked backwards up the stairs. They hoped that returning to slumber would wake them up from the fever dream they just walked into.


End file.
